


(One of Life's Simple Joys is) Playing with the Boys

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Happy Birthday [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fisting, Butt Plugs, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: What are you even supposed to give royalty for their birthday?“You’re easily pleased,” Gladio snorted. “Well, Iggy can handle the sleep-in and I’m sure Prompto’ll be happy to blow you-”“You know it!”“- so what do you want from me?”





	(One of Life's Simple Joys is) Playing with the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> It's midnight here in Japan so happy birthday, Noctis!

“Your birthday’s coming up, isn’t it?”

“Hmm?” Noctis said, flicking down the menu on his phone screen and looking at the date. “Oh, yeah.”

“Well?” Gladio asked, spreading his legs a little further along the back seat of the Regalia to nudge Noctis with his knee. “What d’you want?”

“...A decent sleep-in,” Noctis said after a pause, still not looking up from where he was smirking at his phone. A moment later, Prompto’s phone _ding_ ed in the front of the car and he started giggling, a sure sign that the two idiots were texting each other for some reason.

Resisting the urge to jam his boot into the back of Prompto’s seat, Gladio instead reached over and pressed the power button on Noctis’ phone, the screen locking and going dark.

“Wha- _hey_ ,” Noctis exclaimed, attempting to slap Gladio’s thigh. He didn’t even get close, easily held off by Gladio’s defensive arm, and eventually he gave up and just shoved at Gladio’s arm instead.

“Children, _please_ ,” Ignis sighed from the front, although Gladio could hear the amusement behind it. “Do you want me to leave you here to _walk_ to the next tomb?”

“Do it, Iggy!” Prompto laughed, turning around and kneeling up on his seat. “They’ll be fine.”

“If you don’t sit down properly, you’ll be joining them,” Ignis said dryly, and Prompto held his hands up in surrender as he sat back in his seat. Laughing quietly at the whole exchange, Gladio turned his attention back to Noctis.

“Anyway, a sleep-in? That’s really all you want?”

“Hmmm,” Noctis drawled, obnoxiously tapping his index finger against his chin. “Okay. I want a decent sleep-in... _and_ a blowjob.”

“You’re easily pleased,” Gladio snorted. “Well, Iggy can handle the sleep-in and I’m sure Prompto’ll be happy to blow you-”

“You know it!”

“- so what do you want from me?”

“It’s too early for hard questions,” Noctis whinged, hunkering down against the corner of the seat and the door, obviously planning on going to sleep.

“It’s two in the afternoon,” Gladio pointed out with a laugh, “But I guess you’ve got a couple days to figure it out.”

In reply, Noctis just muttered something that Gladio couldn’t quite hear, and with a shake of his head Gladio settled back with his book. They had a few hours of travel left, as long as everything went according to plan, and he was pretty sure he could get finished by the time they stopped.

The music playing softly from the car stereo was the only real noise for the next while, Gladio completely losing track of time as Prompto decided to join Noctis on his nap and Ignis focused on the road ahead of them. There was a brief interruption as Ignis politely requested a can of Ebony and Gladio complied, but soon enough they were back in their own worlds.

As engrossed as he was in his book, a rather dense history of military operations in the Cleigne region, Gladio jolted just a little when his phone suddenly went off in his pocket. Switching his book to his other hand, he dug his phone out and turned the screen on, frowning when he saw a message notification from Noctis.

“Really?” Gladio asked, but when he looked across the backseat it didn’t even seem like Noctis had woken up. His face was turned away from Gladio, though, so he could only assume that Noctis had his phone shoved between his thigh and the car door.

Looking back at his phone, Gladio raised an eyebrow when he opened Noctis’ message.

>   _I figured out what I want for my birthday_
> 
>  
> 
> _Share with the class then._

Now that he was paying attention, Gladio could hear the faint buzz of Noctis’ phone as his reply went through, and he could see Noctis moving just a little as he typed out his reply.

> _I know you and iggy like messing around with the big stuff_

...That wasn’t exactly helpful, even if Gladio could understand the implication behind Noctis’ text, but Gladio thought that he could see Noctis’ arm still moving just slightly and so he waited to see if another text would come through. Sure enough, his phone vibrated in his hand again after a few more moments of silence.

> _How much can you take_

Opening his mouth to ask what Noctis meant, Gladio managed to catch himself just in time. There was obviously a reason why Noctis preferred to have this conversation over text, even if there was nothing between the four of them that they hadn’t already shared 

> _What? You after a big toy or something?_

This time Noctis actually physically reacted, turning his head just long enough to roll his eyes at Gladio before resting his head back against the door. Putting his book down, Gladio turned his full attention back to his phone, curious as to where Noctis was going with this.

> _You know that’s not my thing dude_

This time, the second message came through almost immediately after the first.

> _Has iggy ever put his whole hand in you_

Inhaling sharply, Gladio tried not to react to the arousal that was beginning to pulse in his groin. That _wasn’t_ actually a step he’d managed to take with Ignis, although not for lack of trying. Ignis’ hands were just a little too big, and it was hard to do the advance preparation when they were constantly on the road.

> _Almost, but not quite. He can get his fingers in but he’s never made it past the knuckles._

Quietly, so quietly that Gladio wasn’t entirely sure that it had really happened, Noctis let out a short gasp. His legs pressed together a little tighter as Gladio watched, and his reply came through even quicker than the others had.

> _I want to try_

“Fuck,” Gladio swore out loud, earning himself a little laugh from Noctis. His cock was feeling uncomfortably trapped in his leather pants and he tried to rearrange himself as best he could with one hand, the other frantically tapping at his phone.

> _It’s gonna take some prep. Do you want to do that or should I get one of the others?_

Having completely given up on looking like he was still asleep, Noctis moved his phone in front of him so that he could type with both hands. The new position gave Gladio ample time to look at the size of Noctis’ hands, mentally comparing them with Ignis’. They were a bit smaller, that was for sure, but Gladio couldn’t quite tell if they were going to be small _enough_.

> _Get iggy or prom but don’t let them go all the way_
> 
>  
> 
> _So, just the tip?_

“I hate you,” Noctis said out loud, barely stifling a laugh. “That’s _terrible_.”

“Iggy’s shitty sense of humour is rubbing off on me,” Gladio shot back, grabbing each of the front seats and hauling himself forward so that he could peck Ignis’ cheek.

“Sit down,” was all Ignis had to say as he planted his hand in Gladio’s face and pushed him back. “And don’t think I didn’t realise that you two are planning something.”

“Don’t worry,” Gladio said as he thumped heavily back against the seat, spreading his legs to give his poor, strangled cock some room. “I reckon you’ll like this one, too.”

* * *

“I know he said he wanted a sleep-in but this is _ridiculous_.”

“Yes, well, now you know why I’m so insistent about getting him up at a reasonable hour,” Ignis replied dryly, raising his eyebrows at Gladio. “He’d be up for an hour a day if I let him.”

“Typical,” Gladio grumbled, squirming into a slightly better position on the couch. He was feeling cooped up from sitting inside all day, but he didn’t feel it appropriate to be wandering around Galdin Quay.

Not with a large plug inside him, keeping him open for whenever Noctis woke up.

Ignis and Prompto had put it inside him in the late morning, Gladio bent over the counter of the room’s small kitchenette while the other two slipped their fingers into him and pulled him open. Ignis had sucked him off afterwards, but no one had touched him since and his cock kept getting hard from the constant stretching and the pressure against his prostate.

“Smile!” Prompto suddenly announced, and Gladio looked up just in time to see Prompto take a photo of him. “Oh yeah, that’s one for the private collection.”

“The what now,” Gladio asked flatly, leaning over to look at the camera screen. His hair was a mess, his forehead and throat glistened a little with sweat, and his bottom lip was swollen from where he’d been chewing on it in frustration, but Prompto seemed genuinely proud of himself.

“You know,” Prompto said, lowering the camera and grinning at Gladio. “The _private collection_.”

“He means his spank bank,” came a voice from the next room. “Prom, leave Gladio alone and come in here.”

“ _Yes!_ ” Prompto cheered, setting his camera aside and jumping to his feet. “I’m up!”

Prompto’s shirt was gone before he even reached the bedroom, and through the newly opened door they could see him diving fully naked on top of Noctis, his pants having disappeared just as quickly.

“Happy birthday, Noct,” Prompto cooed, following it up with a number of wet-sounding kisses. Gladio groaned and squeezed his crotch, trying and failing to find a comfortable position.

“Happy birthday,” Ignis called out, walking over to stick his head in the door.

“Thanks, Ig,” Gladio heard as he gingerly stood up and walked over to join Ignis, licking his lips a little at the sight of a sleep-mussed Noctis with Prompto between his legs.

“Happy birthday,” Gladio murmured, his eyes caught on the way Prompto’s head was bobbing. “I’m ready whenever you want me.”

Noctis let out a low moan at that, one of his hands sliding into Prompto’s hair, and Gladio actually had to look away before he ruined his pants. Being turned on for so long was really doing a number on him, and he was almost ready to push past Ignis and join the other two on the bed.

“I’m going fishing after this,” Noctis said, sounding a little choked. “Then we can mess around.”

Gladio’s groan of disappointment made Noctis laugh, but he knew that complaining would only make Noctis stay out for longer.

The little shit.

“At least have lunch first,” Ignis said, wrapping his hand around Gladio’s bicep and drawing him away from the door. “We’ll start it now.”

As much as Gladio wanted to watch, the throbbing in his gut was beginning to get more painful than pleasurable, and a distraction would be more than welcome. Letting Ignis lead him over to the kitchenette, Gladio tried his best to ignore the giggles, moans and sucking sounds he could hear from the bedroom, handing Ignis things as he requested them and helping out wherever he could.

The crag barramundi didn’t take too long to prepare, though, and Gladio was antsy again long before he heard Noctis give a long, drawn-out groan. He was squirming by the time the pair appeared, showered and fully dressed in casual clothes, and he could feel Noctis watching him throughout the entire meal.

“I thought you just meant you were _mentally_ ready,” Noctis said quietly after his plate was empty, leaning towards Gladio. “But you’ve got something inside you, don’t you?”

“The blue plug,” Gladio admitted, and Noctis’ eyes went wide as he pushed his chair away from the table and abruptly stood up.

“Leave it in,” he requested, reaching over to tug Prompto up. “We’ll be back later.”

“You can’t go out without me,” Gladio protested, although his voice wavered when movement made the plug shift inside him.

Noctis just laughed, slinging his arm over Prompto’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine. Look, you can see the dock from here.”

“Be careful,” Ignis said, shaking his head at Gladio, who sighed and relented.

“If you die, I’m not taking responsibility.”

“Deal,” Noctis laughed, tugging Prompto towards the door. “Remember, leave it in!”

Gladio could hear the pair of them laughing even after they left the hotel room, and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat back with Ignis at the table. “I swear he lives to torture me.”

“Probably,” Ignis agreed as he collected the empty dishes, Gladio still picking at the remains of the food. Without the lively conversation they’d been having earlier, though, he was once more acutely aware of the way his arousal kept flaring up and dying down. He felt like he was going to lose it, and so he stood up to take the plates from Ignis’ hands.

“I got this,” Gladio said, carrying the whole lot to the sink.

“Oh,” Ignis said. “Thank you.”

“Gotta get my mind off this damn thing,” Gladio grumbled as he started the tap, scraping the plates into the bin before tossing them into the filling sink. For once, chores were a pleasant distraction, although they were over far too quickly; Gladio’s next stop was the window, where he could just make out the sight of Noctis and Prompto messing around on the dock.

“They’ll be fine,” Ignis said as he walked up behind Gladio, placing a hand on the small of his bare back. The simple touch had Gladio’s overstimulated body shivering, and he groaned in frustration.

“Come lie down with me,” Ignis requested, nodding at the couch and the TV just beyond it. “You might feel better.”

“You _really_ think,” Gladio started as he turned to face Ignis, “That I can lie down with you and somehow _not_ get turned on?”

“I said you’d feel better, not that you wouldn’t be turned on,” Ignis smirked, humming approvingly when Gladio’s hands ran down his back and over his ass. “I know you’re eager, but standing here and glaring at them won’t get them back any sooner.”

“Astrals, Iggy,” Gladio exclaimed, walking over and slowly lowering himself onto the couch, flicking on the TV to some stupid game show. “You don’t even _know_.”

“I can guess, though.” Trying not to knock Gladio too much, Ignis draped himself along the length of Gladio’s body, tucking the top of his head under Gladio’s chin. “It’s nice to take a day off.”

“I’d enjoy it more without a fucking plug shoved up my ass,” Gladio grumbled, his hand rubbing up and down Ignis’ back.

“If you’re really in discomfort, I don’t think Noct would care about you taking it out. He doesn’t _actually_ get off on torturing you.”

“Nah, it’s okay,” Gladio said with a sigh, tucking his free hand under his head. “It’s gonna be worth it in the end.”

“Mmm, I can’t wait to see it,” Ignis agreed. “You’re going to look so good with his entire hand inside of you.”

“Iggy, you said I’d feel _better_ with you here. You’re just making things worse.”

“Sorry,” Ignis said completely insincerely, propping himself up until he could drop a quick kiss onto Gladio’s lips. Gladio’s hands immediately came up to frame his face, drawing him back down for another, longer kiss; it was unhurried and intimate, and Gladio had to admit that he already felt more relaxed.

“We never get time like this anymore,” Gladio said once Ignis drew back to pull off his glasses and drop them on the coffee table. “Reminds me of the old days.”

“You mean when you used to trick me into spending my entire day off in bed with you?”

“I don’t remember there being much trickery involved,” Gladio laughed, his arms wrapping around Ignis. “You didn’t complain once we got settled in.”

“True,” Ignis admitted, easing down to trail kisses along Gladio’s chest and neck. Gladio let him do as he pleased, shivering a little from Ignis’ clever lips and tongue. “And today is just as nice, I suppose.”

Although he was still pent up and frustrated, Gladio had to acknowledge that he _did_ feel better with Ignis against him, lazily kissing and touching as the TV droned on in the background.

Ignis shut him down every time he tried to push a little further, though, and despite how nice it was to simply enjoy Ignis’ company, Gladio was ultimately a little relieved when the door eventually banged open again.

“Alright, big guy,” Noctis announced as he tossed his hat aside, running a hand through his unbrushed hair. “Bed, now.”

“Wow, how romantic,” Gladio said flatly, although he grinned when Noctis gave him a disbelieving look. “Alright, get this thing out of me before I never want to see it again.”

Coaxing Ignis to his feet and giving him one last kiss, Gladio let out an embarrassing yelp when Noctis slapped his ass, jolting the plug inside of him.

“I didn’t even know your voice could get that high,” Prompto laughed, barely making it a few steps before Gladio grabbed him and swung him up over his shoulder. “Alright, alright! I’m sorry!”

“You will be,” Gladio said with a laugh, hauling Prompto into the bedroom with the other two trailing behind. Playfully tossing Prompto onto one of the beds, which had been carefully made by Ignis while Gladio had been washing the dishes, Gladio held his hand out in a clear _stop_ gesture.

“Stay,” Gladio warned, walking backwards until his legs hit the other bed. Prompto pouted at him, but Gladio refused to let it affect him. It didn’t matter, though; not when Ignis immediately walked over to join Prompto on the bed, turning Prompto’s chin until he could kiss his lips.

As much as Gladio wanted to watch that, he wanted to get his pants off _more_ , and he groaned with relief when his achingly hard cock was finally free. It felt almost too sensitive to touch, what with the way his unfulfilled arousal had ebbed and flowed all day, and so he kept his hands away from himself as he settled on the other bed.

Noctis wasn’t far behind, climbing on top of Gladio and grabbing his shoulders to pull him down for a long, frantic kiss. Of course, the absolute _brat_ planted his ass right on top of Gladio’s poor dick, and even though he was still fully dressed his every movement made them grind together in perfect agony.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gladio groaned when Noctis pulled back for a moment, planting his hand in the middle of Noctis’ chest so that he couldn’t come back for more. “You’ve gotta stop squirming.”

Noctis just shot him a grin that told Gladio that Noctis knew _exactly_ what he was doing, and with an irritated grunt Gladio dumped Noctis off him and onto the empty mattress beside him.

“I know it’s your birthday, but I _do_ have limits.” Rolling over, Gladio lifted his hips and planted his knees into the mattress, pushing the side of his face into the pillow so that he could still look across at Noctis. “Do you want to get this thing out for me?”

“What kind of a question is _that_?” Noctis said as he scrambled into place between Gladio’s spread knees, making frustrated little noises as he fought with his shirt. Moving his head to track Noctis’ movements, Gladio snorted from where he could see an upside-down Noctis between his legs, Noctis’ face hidden where it was stuck in his shirt.

“Here,” Ignis said from somewhere on Gladio’s other side, and _when_ exactly had he gotten that close? Still, Gladio wasn’t going to complain when a new set of hands pulled Noctis’ shirt off, the prince pink in the cheeks at his awkwardness.

“I wouldn’t laugh if I were you,” Noctis muttered, and Gladio’s retort was lost when Noctis took hold of the end of the plug and _pulled_.

At first Gladio’s body was determined to hold onto the narrow part of the plug, refusing to stretch out so that the thicker body could leave; it was a relief when Noctis released the pressure, letting the plug sink back into Gladio’s body. Resettling himself back against the mattress, his face pressed on its side again, Gladio forced himself to _breathe_.

“Relax,” Ignis said softly, and Gladio assumed that those were Ignis’ hands he could feel rubbing soothing circles against his lower back. “Prompto, come here.”

The bed was big enough for both Ignis and Prompto to kneel on either side of Gladio with Noctis still behind him, and Gladio found himself looking at Prompto’s excited grin before he leaned in to plant kisses all along Gladio’s tattooed shoulders and back. Ignis’ hands were still rubbing along his spine and his sides, occasionally dipping a little lower to massage the meat of his ass, and this time it felt a lot better when Noctis began to ease the plug out of him.

Groaning into the pillow as the widest part stretched his hole open, Gladio could feel precome leaking from his cock, hanging freely between his legs and twitching with every centimetre of plug leaving him. If having the plug inside him had been perhaps a little too much, this was _worse_ , and Gladio was just relieved that no one even tried to touch his cock.

He didn’t think he’d last longer than a few seconds at this point.

“ _Astrals_ ,” Noctis said, his voice awed as Gladio’s body released the worst of the plug. “You’re amazing.”

“I know,” Gladio managed to say with a breathless laugh, his thighs shaking a little as the rest of the plug came free. He couldn’t quite tell if it was from relief or anticipation, and so he just cleared his throat and tilted his hips a little higher. “You ready, Noct?”

“Uh, I think you mean are _you_ ready,” Noctis said, and Gladio could feel what seemed like three fingers pressing into his slick, stretched hole.

“More than,” Gladio said, shifting his knees and feeling unfathomably _empty_. “Colour signals good with you?”

“Whatever you want,” Noctis agreed, and Gladio was more than a little amused by his sudden obedience. “Just don’t...don’t feel like you _have_ to do this. I don’t care if you can’t take it all.”

He sounded genuinely concerned, and Gladio twisted around enough to be able to look Noctis in the eye. “When have I _ever_ let you get away with anything I didn’t want you to do?”

“He has a point,” Prompto chimed in, grinning and winking at Gladio before taking the opportunity to plant playful kisses across his face. “Anyway, good luck, dude. I think you’ll need it.”

“Nah, I don’t need luck,” Gladio said as he settled back and planted his face into the pillow again, Prompto sprawling across his broad back and pushing his hair aside to kiss his neck. He could hear Noctis and Ignis messing around with lube, presumably the heavier-duty stuff that Ignis carried around for when the right mood hit, and his cock throbbed even harder from the excitement of it all.

“Ready?” Noctis asked, his voice tight with arousal as his fingers traced the outside of Gladio’s hole. They felt different than they had just a minute before, and it took Gladio a moment to realise that he’d put on a latex glove.

“Do it.”

The first three fingers were easy, between Gladio’s stretched asshole and the sheer amount of lube that had to be dripping from Noctis’ fingers. As Prompto shifted from Gladio’s back to lie down beside him, stroking a hand through Gladio’s hair, Noct began to thrust until Gladio was rocking back against him.

“Green,” Gladio said unprompted, his hips flexing as he breathed through the urge to come. Luckily Noctis took the hint as intended, and Gladio groaned happily when a fourth finger slipped inside him.

“Fold your hand like this,” Ignis said from behind Gladio, and Noctis’ fingers shifted pleasantly inside Gladio as he followed Ignis’ instructions. The stretch was less intense with Noctis’ fingers properly folded underneath each other, and Gladio was quick to voice his displeasure.

“ _Green_.”

A loud, shuddering groan was ripped from Gladio’s throat when Noctis huffed in amusement and added his thumb, gently easing the tips of all five fingers inside. Even after wearing the plug for so long, though, his body was rebelling against the approach of Noctis’ widest knuckles and Gladio knew there was no way they were getting in just yet.

“Okay,” Gladio said, shifting his hips experimentally around Noctis’ hand. It didn’t feel anywhere near as big as Ignis’ was, and he was cautiously optimistic about the chances of finally getting past this point. “More lube, and just...play around a bit.”

“How are you feeling?” Ignis asked, and it was presumably his finger tracing around where Noctis was holding Gladio’s hole open. The feeling made Gladio pant into the pillow, his whole body shuddering just a little.

“Good,” Gladio grunted. “He’s smaller than you, so he just might get there.”

Ignis’ moan was utterly delicious, and Gladio was jolted around a little when Prompto’s eyes widened and he flipped onto his back to grab his own crotch.

“He’s just standing there watching, but he looks _blown out_ ,” Prompto said in an awed whisper, realising that Gladio couldn’t see Ignis at all. “He’ll probably come in his pants if Noctis gets all the way in.”

“I don’t think you have any room to speak there, Prompto,” Ignis retorted dryly, although Gladio could hear a tremor in his voice.

Having people openly lusting after him wasn’t exactly a new feeling for Gladio, but it was different when the three men he loved were so entranced by his body. That alone was almost more arousing than the stretch he craved, and he firmly pushed back against Noctis’ lazily-thrusting hand. “Keep trying. I’ll tell you if you need to stop.”

“Y...yeah,” Noctis said, and Gladio could hear him breathing heavily. Lube trickled down his ass and thighs as Ignis added more to the mix, and Gladio couldn’t even bring himself to care about how long it was going to take to clean up.

At least they could all sleep in the other, _not_ -covered-in-lube bed.

Noctis’ first attempt at pushing his knuckles inside had him backing off too early, the resistance obviously worrying him, and Gladio fought to keep his tone reassuring. “Noct, _trust me_. I will tell you to stop.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Noctis said, taking a deep breath. “I’m going again.”

Once again, though, he faltered when his knuckles met resistance, and Gladio had to swallow down a second of nausea before he could try and force himself to relax. “Keep going.”

“It’s not…” Noctis trailed off, although he gasped when Gladio’s body gave just a tiny bit more. It didn’t hurt, but the pressure was intense, and Gladio felt like he was going to melt when Ignis began to touch and soothe every bit of bare torso that he could reach.

Under Ignis’ deft fingers, Gladio could feel it when his body opened enough to accept more of Noctis’ hand, his biggest knuckles _just_ pressing against Gladio’s wide-open asshole.

“You’re almost there,” Ignis murmured, leaning in until his lips were brushing against Gladio’s ears. “You look so beautiful like this, but you’ll look even better when all we can see is his wrist.”

“ _Fuck_ , Iggy...I need…”

“You need?”

“ _Touch me_.”

“Ooo, me!” Prompto announced, scrambling off the bed. Gladio could feel the bed moving around behind him, and he managed to shift his head enough to see Noctis moving from between his legs to beside him, Prompto soon sliding into the spot that Noctis had just vacated.

It wasn’t an ideal angle but Prompto didn’t seem to care as he lay on his back and wriggled his way up the bed. He only stopped when Gladio’s knees were on either side of his shoulders, and he craned his neck up to suck the head of Gladio’s cock into his wet, warm mouth.

The feeling of pleasure after being denied for so long had Gladio bucking into Prompto’s mouth, and the sudden rush meant that he barely felt more than a moment of pain as Noctis finally managed to slip his knuckles into Gladio’s body.

“Oh, _Shiva_ ,” Noctis mumbled in shock, his voice shaking as Gladio’s body swallowed his hand. He no longer even needed to press forward, Gladio welcoming him inside as naturally as if he _belonged_ there. “Oh, Ramuh, Titan, Levia- _fuck_ …”

“ _Move_ ,” Gladio snapped, sounding utterly wrecked. Prompto was still on his cock, just gently tonguing the head and making little muffled moaning sounds, and Gladio wanted to enjoy the feeling of Noctis’ hand inside him- _inside him_ \- for a little longer before he came.

“Uh,” Noctis said before experimentally twisting his wrist in a slow, smooth movement. Gladio almost came right there and then, especially when Noctis’ hand rubbed right against his prostate, but he pulled together his dazed mind for long enough to hold off.

The stretch and the pressure was different than anything else Gladio had ever felt, completely different from toys or a dick. The knowledge alone that it was _an entire hand_ stretching him out had his muscles clenching, and Noctis let out a surprised noise at the feeling of Gladio contracting around his wrist.

“Beautiful,” Ignis was saying, sounding out of it himself as he moved away from Gladio’s head and further down the mattress. “Perfect, Gladio, you’ve done _so well_.”

He could feel every twitch of Noctis’ fingers, and the pressure when they started to spread open had him relying on Ignis to keep upright. Tremors were shooting up and down his spine, his balls drawn so tight to his body that he knew it was almost over; and yet it wasn’t until he heard the sound of Noctis opening his pants and jerking himself off with some of the copious excess lube that he lost it.

He tried to warn Prompto, but there was no way he was getting any actual words out. He just had to trust that Prompto could take him as he came with a shattering yell, his cock shooting its long-awaited load down Prompto’s throat as he was speared on Noctis’ hand.

Dazed and a little lost, Gladio barely noticed when Noctis’ come added to the mess of lube and sweat all over his ass, and Prompto had to scramble out of the way when Gladio’s legs decided to stop holding him up. Thankfully Noctis thought to follow the motions of his body, still buried wrist-deep inside him, and all Gladio could do was shake as Ignis worked to lower him flat onto the bed.

“I’m gonna pull out now,” Noctis said, his free hand shaking where it was rubbing against Gladio’s side.

“Go slow,” Ignis reminded him, and Gladio moaned when four hands began massaging his neck, shoulders and back at the same time as Noctis began to pull. It was a little much for his exhausted, oversensitive body to take, but he grit his teeth and pushed through it as Noctis’ knuckles passed through his entrance for a second time.

Not even willing to _try_ and lay on his back, Gladio sank into the filthy mattress with a groan, tuning out the movement and sound around him until Noctis curled up next to him. Just turning his head took a lot of effort, but Gladio even managed to tuck an arm around Noctis when he saw the startled look on his face.

“You did it,” Gladio mumbled, mostly muffled by the pillow. Noctis just stared at him for a moment, his mouth opening and closing without a sound, and then he buried his face into Gladio’s neck.

“That was _amazing_.”

“Happy birthday,” Gladio managed to say with a tiny laugh, and he could feel Noctis shaking against him. They stayed like that for a while longer, and then Prompto was there, coaxing Gladio’s head up.

“Iggy says you gotta drink this,” Prompto said, and Gladio noticed that he was holding a potion with a _straw_ in it.

Usually Gladio would complain about wasting combat supplies, but he knew there was no way he was going to be walking without one, much less fighting, and so he did as directed. It took barely a moment before he could feel his muscles tightening up again as the discomfort melted into nothing, and although he was a little bummed that he didn’t get to play around with what must have been a truly _ridiculous_ gape, he couldn’t complain about feeling better.

“You two need to shower,” Ignis said from across the room, and this time Gladio could sit up enough to look around properly. Ignis’ pants were hanging open but there was still an obvious bulge in his underwear, and Prompto was much the same.

“Let me take care of you first,” Gladio protested, but Ignis held up a hand to stop him.

“Prompto and I can help each other. If you’re feeling better, you can make sure Noctis doesn’t fall asleep in the shower. We can’t have HRH falling over and hitting his head on his birthday.”

“Why are you always right,” Gladio grumbled as he sat up, gingerly moving around on his ass and sighing in relief as he realised that the potion had taken care of everything. “Seriously though, that was...that was fucking amazing.”

Two very eager agreements and a half-asleep one quickly followed, and Gladio found himself pausing when he turned to help Noctis off the bed. Someone had obviously taken care of the glove already, but lube was still glistening on Noctis’ arm and hand, and Gladio couldn’t drag his eyes away.

He’d managed to _fit that inside of him_.

Swallowing hard, Gladio realised that the potion hadn’t only affected his worn-out ass and he could already feel blood rushing to his cock, even though a minute before he could have sworn that he would never get hard again.

Maybe if they got done in the shower quickly enough, he’d be able to join in with Ignis and Prompto before they finished…

He didn’t think that Noctis would turn down the idea of a birthday show, despite his tired grumbles as Gladio hustled him into the shower.

After all, there was nothing he wouldn’t do for his prince.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
